Stuck in a horror house
by Xemin
Summary: What happens when vexen's experiment makes the castle go into a black out? And when unexpected things start to happen to the other members? Why don't you read and see ? if you dare
1. Chapter 1

Axel sat within the Gray room, pretty bored at the moment and thinking over what he could do. He sighed a little and looked over as Demyx walked in. He smirked and stood." Hey there Demyx." He said with a slight wave. The melodious noctern looked over at him and grinned." Oh, hey there Axel!" He walked over to him." Did you need anything?" Axel shook his head." Nah, i can't just talk to a friend?" He huffed, crossing his arms. Demyx shook his head and chuckled a little before the whole castle seemed to black out." Oh.. W-What!?" He heard Demyx exclaim." Heh, chill, it's just a black out." Axel sighed, shaking his head at the more foolish and cowardly member." How long do you think it will last?!"." Calm down number IX. It's simply caused by one of Vexen's experiments gone wrong." Ael reconized the new voice as Zexion, his eyes now getting used to the dark, thanks to kingdom hearts, he could see the cloaked schemer walking into the large room. He looked pretty unamused and irritated." He is working on fixing it now." Axel nodded, grunting slightly." Stupid old fool." He huffed." He shouldn't be allowed to do such experiments." He muttered. Zexion gave him a slight glare." His experiments are mostly to help the organization in future events, i suggest you keep your comments to yourself number VIII." He stated, a slight cold tone to his voice. Axel just rolled his eyes and waved him off." Yea yea, whatever you say." He said." How long till the power comes back?"." It's uncertain at the moment."." Hmpf, of course." Zexion sighed, shaking his head slightly." Just don't do anything stupid during this, you could cause more trouble than you mean to." Axel nodded an dDemyx was looking around, seeming to be thinking at the time being. Suddenly the man jumped and hid behind Axel." D-Did you guys see that?!" Axel huffed and pushed him away." See what?" Demyx pointed to somewhere within the room." I saw a little kid over there!" He exclaimed. Zexion gave him an irritated look." Number IX i can assure you that it was just your imagination, your brain toying with you."." Nu uh man! I am positive i saw a kid over there! A real little one!" Zexion sighed." Number IX, as you can see, there isn't one now." Axel smirked and placed his hands on the schemers shoulders, now behind him and whispered in his ear." Maybe it's a ghost~" Zexion only glared at him and moved away from him." Don't be so idiotic number VIII." He stated flatly, sighing a little." Ghost do not exist at all in any way."." That's what you think now~" Zexion shook his head at him." You're going to make number IX think more foolish things, like that the 'child' he 'saw' is a ghost." He stated. Demyx's eyes widened." Oh my god! You're right! It could be a ghost!" He gasped, seeming like he actually thought that. Zexion kind of facepalmed and Axel started to laugh a little. Zexion sent a glare towards Axel." Shut up." He said icily. Axel only grinned in a goofy way." Hey, you did it, not me~" Zexion sniffed and started to walk out of the room." Whoa! Hey, where are you going?" Axel asked, following with Demyx by his side." Away from you two." He stated flatly." Why would i stay with idiots."." Aw, come on, you know you love us!" Axel proclaimed and wrapped an arm around Zexion's shoulders." number VIII, i suggest you stop touching me."." Why should I, what would y-" He cut off when he heard a yell come from Demyx. He turned to see what he as yelling at but..." Where did Demyx go..." He said, confused. Zexion looked over and narrowed his eyes." Hmpf, i assume he ran off or something of the sort." He stated, though he stiffened." ... I can scent blood." He murmured." We're not alone, someone is taking out the other members." He stated.


	2. Chapter two: Demyx?

Axel stiffened.

" What? That can't be." He stated." No one else can get into this castle, it's fucking floating."

Zexion glanced at him." Even so, we have learned it isn't exactly /impossible/ to get into a floating castle." He murmured." They could have used a dark corridor or even a portal of some sort to reach us."

Axel looked down." Ugh, i guess you're right. Eh, i guess you're not too bad at these kinds of things in the first place. Let's start to look for Demyx, he can't be too far." He stated.

Zexion sighed and soon followed." you have no idea what could have just happened, we coudl be walking right into a trap." He stated.

Axel smirked at him" and yet, you still follow me."

" To make sure you don't do anything stupid." He countered back at the other.

Axel rolled his eyes." Come on, I wouldn't hurt Demyx."

"That's not what i'm referring to." He grunted and shook his head.

" Eh, you're so mean to be... Zexy~"

" Number VIII please refrain from ever calling me that again."

" Why not, Zexy~?"

" Number VIII!"

" Heh, i'm going to keep this in mind for after the black out."  
Axel chuckled a little as the other seemed to seeth a little, obviously being irritated by being called such a pet name. The two soon walked back into the gray room and Zexion walked towards the back more, trying to scent the darkness that could reveal Demyx.. Soon he aw the man sitting in a corner it seemed with blood pulsating from a wound in his side and a small child indeed, in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and soon sent a ball of fire hurling towards the child. It looked over, now he was able to tell she was a little girl and she moved away from it and ran off very quickly, Axel soon following her. He clenched his teeth, how was a child even here? He walked to number IX and sighed. Demyx was just staring where the small girl had once been, seeming to think as though she was still there before his gaze flicked to Zexion.  
" Oh, hi Zex." He said, grinning a little.  
Zexion narrowed his eyes slightly." Are you feeling alright number IX? You were just attacked and you seem to be perfectly fine."  
" Huh? Attacked, i have no idea what you're talking about."  
" I think you do. Let me see your wound."  
" Oh, that? It's already healed."  
Demyx soon pushed himself into a standing position and grinned more.  
" See? Perfectly fine."  
Zexion narrowed his eyes and looked at the other for a long moment, seeming as though he would argue but soon decided against it.  
" Whatever you think is best number IX."  
For a moment, it seemed Demyx had a more devilish grin and a mischievious look within his eyes. But he wasn't very sure since he soon walked off and started down the hall once more. He watched him of course.' I'm sure that man is up to something,... This wouldn't be the first time I've seen the other side of him...'. Number IX always seemed to be in some sort of act.. One that made him seem so cowardly and idiotic and lazy. But only the schemer knew of his true ways..


	3. Chapter 3: Ditching is not cool

Zexion soon alked out of the room, so, there was a child running around the castle as of now it seemed.. He would hope Axel would get her, for questioning /if/ she was the cause of number IX getting attacked and wounded.. And also seemed to get him to act differenly, were they connected somehow? He didn't really know of number IX's past, he never cared. But, if his past was going to cause the organization trouble, he would have to search into it a little. But he was sure no one in the organization had known him before they all joined together as nobodies within the castle. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly, getting a little irritated. Number IX was complicated. He let his hand fall to his side and looked up as Number VIII seemed to run towards him.  
" Did you manage to get the little girl Number VIII?" He asked, though not seeing her and most likely knew the answer already.  
" uh... No."  
That's what he had thought.." How were you unable to catch a little girl?"  
" Well, she turned the corner and then was gone, not sure where she went."  
" I see.. Well, I'm going to find the superior."  
" Eh, i wouldn't Zexy. Who knows where he is, and being alone doesn't exactly seem to be the best choice as of now." Axel pointed out, which.. Zexion had to agree.  
" As much as i hate to admit it, you're right." He muttered, sighing softly. Axel grinned and stupidly ruffled the smaller organization member's hair. Zexion slapped his hair away.  
" Don't you touch me nuumber VIII. How many times must i specify this till you get it through your small and brainless mind?"  
Axel looked at him with his cocky grin." Aw, come on Zexy~ I was just having some fun with you!"

" We're in a serious situation. There is no time for /fun/" He stated and started off again with Axel following behind him. Zexion continued down the hall and turned right and stopping, the scent of blood once more.. And bloody footsteps trailing down the hall. He narrowed his eyes and bent down by one, a small foot print and no shoes, must be the little girl.. He stood and started off, following the trail. He continued and after a while, stopping as he saw her standing a little aways from him. He was silent as she seemed to be staring at something before he knew it, He was thrown into a wall with the girl standing over him, gasping his throat. He grabbed onto her wrists, looking up to her face and his eyes widened. One blooding and missing eye, the other staring at him with such hatred that he came from her in powerful waves and seemed to engulf him. Number VIII was no where in sight, typical. He saw her throat was slit and bleeding, she tightened her grip on his throat.. Such.. power.. such distress from a small and young child.  
" L...Let go.." The words just barely slipped from his lips as he struggled. The girl continued, tightening her grip. He felt himself slowly starting to fade." N-No... Let... Ple..." His vision started to darken but soon the grip suddenly loosened and then girl let go. When he was able to see once more, he looked at the girl. Her one eyes showed horror, as though she couldn't believe what she was doing and it seemed... Like she was tearing up.. She shook her head and soon, ran off, disappearing into the darkness. He coughed a little, breathing a little heavily and he pushed himself up, rubbing his neck where she had grabbed. He looked down the way she had gone.  
"... There is much more to this than i had once thought..." He murmured. He was nearly killed... by a little girl.. She was not a ghost, ghost didn't exist.. He would have to see her once more. But first, to find number VIII since he most kindly left him to die by a little girl's hands. He turned away from the direction that she had gone and walked that wway, not exactly thrilled enough to run into her again, the next meeting may not be as lucky..


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets to reveal

He reached the hall that along the wall with doors that led to different rooms of the organization's members. He looked around, nothing seemed to be in sight.. He walked down further into the hall, staying alert just in case.. He stopped as he heard some footsteps and then an arrow just barely missing him, he clenched his teeth and looked over as Xigbar came walking up.

" Oh hey kiddo. It's just you, sorry about that." The man chuckled a little.  
" Number II, you could have just killed me." He stated icily. The man shrugged.  
" Eh, but i didn't." Zexion sniffed and started off again.  
" Hey, where ya goin?"  
" I'm looking for number VIII." He stated flatly, continueing and clenching his teeth as the oder man followed.  
" Oh, let me help ya kiddo." He said, grinning again.  
" Alright, you can help me by going somewhere else and looking for him." He said, trying to be rid of him as soon as possible." And be careful of a little girl, there is a chance of her killing you."  
" Heh, whatever kid, i'll go then." He said and soon headed down the oppisite end of the hall.  
Zexion sighed softly, now, to find Axel. He started off again, looking around till he reached his room and opened the door, no number VIII it seemed. He groaned a little, this wouldn't be easy like usual. He shut the door and walked off once more. it was strange that no one seemed to be around.. Maybe they had all been on a mission when the whole place went into a black out. He sighed softly and shook his head.

Demyx.

Demyx was sitting in the round room, on the floor in the middle of the room. He was looking down, gaze a little blank. He wasn't sure what had just happened... With that little girl.. And her eye... That.. Missing eyes. He cringed slightly at the thought of it. What had happened to her..? She hadn't gotten to finish since Axel and Zexion had walked in.. She had called for his help.. After she had attacked him.. Like she was frightened, unable to control what she did. Who was she..? He went through the scene within his head.

/ Demyx ran away from his fellow members and right back into the gray room beforee a sharp pain in his side and the sound of ripping flesh was heard and he fell back slightly. He winced and let out a slight yell. He looked up to se a little girl, her left eyes missing and a hole taking its place. He took in a shakey breath as he stared at her and she walked to him before stopping and tearing up in her one eye.  
" H... hElP... m... Me..." She shocked out, blood coming from her mouth and she reached towards him. He stayed still, staring at her still before reaching out and grabbing her hand gently. He looked, seeing his wound heal... He looked back at the little girl who had tears of blood falling down her face, a gruesome sight but something told him to stay with her.. That she was dangerous..  
" Who... Who are you...?" He asked in a quiet tone.  
" No... nO... nAmE..." He contineud to stare at her and heard others run in but didn't move his gaze.  
" DoN't.. LeT... tHeM... gEt.. Me..." But soon she seemed to look over and run off. He stayed where he was, stunned and going through everything./

He should have done something... He should have helped her, have stopped Axel.. What if he had hurt her.. It would have been his fault. She had reached out to him. She was trying to find someone to save her, but from what? Who was after her? What had happened to her in the first place?


	5. Chapter 5: other sides to the story

Vexen-  
Vexen rubbed the back of his neck, fiddling with the electrical cords and such, the superior was not going to be too happy with this power outsage... Nor would the other members. He sighed, if only Xigbar hadn't come in when he did. Foolish man, doing as he pleased. He sighed a little and continued to try to get the power to turn back on though he heard some vials fall and break, making him cringe a little. He stopped and turned around, taking off the gloves he was wearing.  
" Hello? Who is there? You must be more careful around here, next time just call for me." He called out, rather annoyed by the fact some of his precious equiment was now unusable. He walked out towards where it had come from, no one having answered him. He sighed a little, seeing the broken glass and started to pick it up. Some people were just really immature these days. They were probably aiming to scare him in some way or another while the black out was happening. He sighed and shook his head, sometimes he questioned this organization. He suddenly stopped and looked behind him, seeing Roxas.  
" Ah, boy, what is it you wanted, is this of your doing?"  
The young boy nodded his head slightly.  
" Yes.. Sorry, I went to look for something to clean it up with." He murmured before soon helping him.  
" Ah, alright then, you should have just said something boy." He stated." I wouldn't be too mad, since it is pretty dark and you are quiet enough." The two soon finished cleaning up the glass and threw it away. Vexen turned to him.  
" What was it you needed boy?"  
" Well, i got really lost. And i couldn't find anyone.. So i thought you would be in here." He said, looking up at him with a pretty blank expression. Though, vexen nodded.  
" Hm, alright, maybe you could help me boy."  
Roxas nodded a little." Alright, I would like to do something useful.. To help.."  
Vexen smiled a little." Well, right as of now, I am working on getting the power back on as you would expect. I need someone to tell the superior the situation for me right now. Do you think you could do that?"  
Roxas nodded." Yes, i'll be back after i do then." He said and started off.  
" Be sure to tell me when you're in the room next time boy, then I can go to you." He called after him and soon went back to his work, sighing a little.

Roxas walked out of the lab and soon started down the hall, the round room wouldn't be too far from the lab if he remembered well enough. He felt a little more uneasy than usual. No one seemed to be around at all and it as just too dark and too quiet for him... He blinked as he heard footsteps behind him and turned around, seeing a dark firgure of some sort and starting to feel a littl scared and as it moved toward him he ran off, not wanting to find out what it was. He continued to run till he ran into someone and fell back, letting out an 'oof'. He looked up and saw marluxia who reached a hand towards him, chuckling.  
" Spooked i see." Was all he said.  
Roxas tentively reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling himself up and nodding a little.  
" I.. Thought I saw.. something.." He murmured to the other. Marluxia nodded slightly.  
" I'm sure it's just the dark getting to you." He said to him to assure him." Don't worry about it."  
Roxas nodded a little." Alright.. thank you Marluxia."  
" Where were you headed anyway?" He asked, seeming a little curious.  
" I was going to Xemnas to tell him what had caused the black out for Vexen." He said." But now.. I'm pretty lost.."  
Marluxia nodded." It's not problem, I already informed the surperior." He said, patting his head a little." Why don't you stay with me? Since you seem to be a little jumpy, you might just be a nuisance to Vexen." Roxas frowned a bit but nodded, not wanting to get in the way at all.  
" Alright, I will."


End file.
